


The Skype Call

by kamehamehatake



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamehamehatake/pseuds/kamehamehatake
Summary: Jackaboy is online.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashifire/gifts).



> posted this for a month when i realized jack couldn't drive...10/10

Mark needed to talk to someone.

The funeral was over, and after traveling all the way to Ireland and back, Mark was weary; physically and emotionally.

It was too much to handle. Honestly, he still doubted it himself. Mark half-expected to be awoken by a text at one AM, or for one of Jack's many selfies to clog up his Twitter feed. Mark sighed, logging onto Skype and searching for Bob’s contact, his half-closed eyes scanning for the letter B.

A ping sounded, alerting him to a notification. Mark, on reflex, quickly skimmed over the notification. 

Mark’s eyes widened in disbelief as he read it more thoroughly .

 _Jackaboy is online_.

Shakily, Mark clicked on the notification. It took him to Jack’s contact info, where the word online was clearly labeled.

 _Is this someone’s idea of a sick joke_? Mark thought to himself as he clicked on video chat.

The Korean’s heart hammered in his chest. A small glimmer of hope came to life as Mark silently wished for it to be true.

 _Please, please,_ Mark begged.

The black screen was illuminated with a dim light, and Jack was sitting in his chair, same as usual.

“J-jack?”

Jack smiled. “Hello, Mark.”

“B-but,” Mark stuttered, a mix of emotions whirling through his body.

“The crash! A-and the funeral! Aren’t you,” Mark paused, swallowing down tears,“Dead?”

Jack nodded. “No doubt about it; I’m dead. This is real, though. You aren’t hallucinating.” The Irishman confirmed, chuckling a bit.

Mark stopped, his hopes crashing down. The silence between them was too awkward, the fleeting eye contact too shy.Mark knew that he should stop making small talk. He didn't want their last conversation to be a joke. But Mark was too nervous, too greedy for approval that he couldn't say anything of importance. 

“Did it…hurt?” The red-haired youtube managed to get out after some time, sadness in his warm eyes.

Jack looked away from the camera. “Not at all, I barely felt the car hit.”

“You’re lying.”

Jack sighed. “It was painful…well, what would you expect? Cars aren’t exactly made of foam.”

Mark immediately felt guilty and softened his gaze.

“What was it like?”

“Those stories that say your life flashes before you? Lies. I saw of all the things that I could have done, and I remember thinking that I wanted to do so much more.”

Jack quickly glanced at Mark. “Sorry if I'm being so sad and all, but..”

“It’s fine.”

Mark studied Jack. He wasn’t ghost-like, on the contrary, he looked normal. He seemed like the same old Jackaboy, who would laugh when seeing puppies and would throw out a string of curses every time he missed a jump in Mario Maker.

 _That Jack is dead_ , Mark chided himself.

“Why…why are you here, Jack? You died, so how are you Skyping me?” Mark asked, concern filling inside of him.

“Because… I have one regret, one thing I must do before I move on.” Jack answered, shifting his weight and grabbing a Septic Eye Sam plush from his desk.

“Huh?”

“Mark,” Jack said, stopping to look at the Korean’s bewildered face.

“I love you, Mark.”

Mark paused. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Damn it.” Mark whispered softly.

“What was that? I didn’t hea-“

“DAMN IT!” Mark howled, his head bent over, his fist clenched on his desk.

Jack’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m sor-“

“You don't understand!” Mark said, snapping his head up to reveal the tears streaming down his face.

“I-i was going to ask you out! After PAX, on the last day, I was going to ask you out! I even planned it out! I've thought about it a million times over, and I kept waiting until PAX for god knows how long! But,”

Jack’s face fell.

“But you never made it to PAX…”

Mark’s face was bent down again, the tears pouring down his cheeks.

“We could have been a couple.” Mark whispered, barely loud enough for the Irishman to hear.

“We could’ve went on a date.”

“We could’ve kissed each other, laughed with each other, loved each other.”

“Why did it have to be like this?” Mark continued, slowly rising in volume.

Jack’s tears fell silently as they both imagined the impossible future they could have had together.

“Mark, I need to go.”

Mark’s eyes shot up in surprise. “Please don’t, Jack!”

Jack smiled softly, the early morning light from his window illuminating his pale face.

“I’ve no regrets now. I confessed.”

His body looked transparent now, his tears turning vanishing before reaching the floor.

“Jack, listen to me.”

The brown-eyed youtube analyzed Jack’s face, desperate to get one last look before he vanished forever.

“Jack, I love you, too.”

Jack gave him a soft smile before his body disappeared, the Skype call ending automatically. Mark turned his laptop off and stared blankly into the dark screen, contemplating what his future could have been, and the cruel twist of fate that wrenched the perfect future from his grasp. 

**Author's Note:**

> got the inspiration from an article about a celeb seeing a loved ones ghost and feeling "really calm about it"...


End file.
